


Puppy Love

by Jayjay1665



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Louis x Sophie, Set a couple years before s4e1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 19:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21415402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayjay1665/pseuds/Jayjay1665
Summary: Little Louis is ready to confess his feelings to a certain redhead.
Kudos: 4





	Puppy Love

12-year old Louis nervously stood behind the oak tree in the courtyard. He gripped the white daisy he had found near the front gate in his hands as he quietly observed the 11-year-old, artistic redhead doodling in her notebook while seated at the picnic tables.

Louis breathed in deeply and let it out, remembering the pep talk Marlon given him earlier.

~

_“Go for it dude!”_

_Louis gulped. “You sure?” _

_“Yeah man! What’ve you got loose?”_

_~_

Louis took another deep breath, trying to still his nerves the best he could. He walked over the Sophie and tapped her in the shoulder.

She turned and smiled. “Oh, hey Louis! What’s up?”

“Uh…” Louis stuttered “I, uh…”

Sophie cocked her head to the side, waiting for his response.

“I just…I wanted to give this to you!” He said quickly as he thrusted the flower towards her.

She took the little while flower and smile slightly. “Aw, thanks Louis.”

“Y-your welcome.” He replied softly. “I…I wanted to tell you something too...” he said shyly while digging the toe of his shoe in the dirt.

“Oh, ok. What is it?”

“I…” he stopped once his eyes wandered to her notebook.

𝒮𝑜𝓅𝒽𝒾𝑒+ 𝑀𝒶𝓇𝓁𝑜𝓃

𝒮𝑜𝓅𝒽𝒾𝑒 𝒶𝓃𝒹 𝑀𝒶𝓇𝓁𝑜𝓃 𝟦 𝑒𝓋𝑒𝓇 ❤️

𝑀𝒶𝓇𝓁𝑜𝓃, 𝑀𝒶𝓇𝓁𝑜𝓃, 𝑀𝒶𝓇𝓁𝑜𝓃

Written all over her notebook in different sizes and fonts. Filling just about ever last corner of the page.

Louis felt his heart sink. Whatever confidence he had left began crumble.

“I... uh…. I hope you like it.” He finished with a fake smile. “See you later.” He said as he quickly walked away before giving her a chance to respond.

“Oh…” she replied watching him walk off

“Ok…See ya.”


End file.
